


Evening the Odds

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wants to experience sex in the dark, but there's an obvious issue.</p><p>The solution is simple, a little blindfold for our favorite faunus.</p><p>A more explicit than usual Tumblr Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening the Odds

“Close your eyes, okay?” Ruby grinned down at her, her weight on Blake’s hips feeling as enticing as always. 

Blake obeyed, tensing when a fabric was pulled over her eyes. “Ruby?”

“I’m blindfolding you.” She explained. “Let me set it all up, you’ll understand.” 

Blake sighed, but nodded. She slipped her hands around to squeeze her girlfriend, feeling a flash of disappointment when the grope failed to elicit a response. 

Ruby hummed as she worked, taking a moment to push backwards into Blake’s hands. “And… done. Can you see?”

Blake opened her eyes, and was met with complete blackness for the first time in her life.

She pushed the instinctive panic down. “Okay… so what’s the plan?” 

Ruby’s weight disappeared, and she heard her light footsteps headed for the door. “Ruby?” 

There was a click, and Ruby headed back towards the bed. 

It didn’t sink in that Ruby had turned off the light until she heard her stub her toe, and lt out what, for her, were particularly strong curses. 

“Oh, Effin Heck! Why does this fricken have to happen just when we were gonna frack?” 

Blake chuckled. “I can still hear you.” 

“Right…” The bed sagged slightly, and Ruby’s weight was again on her hips, though it took a moment for her to find the right spot. “Now, Blake… do you have any idea what we’re doing?” 

“Sex in the dark? You know, they make sleeping masks specifically for this…” 

“No they don’t!” Ruby hissed. “I  _did not_ get a sex toy for a birthday present!” 

“I’m sure Tai Yang didn’t kn-” Ruby’s lips were suddenly against her’s, and a hand was in her pants. 

She whimpered, and Ruby pulled back, though her hand continued it’s  _essential_ task, rubbing gently against the barely-there fabric of her favorite panties. 

 “You gonna return the favor?”

“R-right…” She reached out, grabbing at Ruby’s ass… only to get her leg instead. She moved her hands upwards till she found her prize. 

“See what it’s like to grope in the dark?” 

Ruby moved, the only hint of her new position being lips brushing her abs. She felt deft hands undoing her pants buttons.

“I… I won’t laugh at you anymore, I promise.” 

Thumbs hook into her waistband, a swift downward pull leaving her fully exposed to the air in one smooth motion. 

She whimpered at the sudden cold, before a surprising heat overtook her with the gentle touch of Ruby’s tongue. 

The first lick was slow, almost painfully so, but she knew better than to try bucking her hips. 

Breaking Ruby’s concentration was the  _last_ thing she wanted to do. 

The licks slowly sped up, Ruby working herself up to the feverish pace Blake was so used to, 

Ruby broke the routine, though, moving her attention to Blake’s clit far earlier than usual, rolling it between her lips.

A sudden intrusion made her gasp as two fingers found their way to her g-spot, rubbing steadily. 

Her hips left the bed as her muscles tensed, Ruby giggling as she moaned and shuddered. 

The giggling seemed to move away, and then Ruby called from somewhere to her right. “You want another one, you have to catch me!”

Blake groaned as she rose on unsteady legs. “You’re really liking this darkness thing, huh…” She lunged, Ruby squeaking in surprise as they landed on Weiss’ bed. “I still hear better than you.” 

“Yeah, yeah… Spoilsport. Take me over to the bed, okay?” 

“Why? Weiss and Yang have made love on our bed before.” 

There was a pause while Blake tried to fathom how fast she’d managed to shove her foot in her mouth.

“Annnnnd the mood is gone. Carry me to bed, and we can snuggle, I guess?”

“Sorry….” Blake muttered, burying her head into Ruby’s neck. 

Or, trying to. What she landed in was much softer than Ruby’s neck… 

And of course, that was when the door opened, Yang turning on the light as she announced her presence. 


End file.
